The Octonauts and the Specials Visitors
Characters Octonauts Dahlia Zoomer Flare Flash Summary One day the Octonauts were doing there normal duties on the Octo-Pod. Until they had a SOS call from the surface and when they got up to help they saw someone that there team knows. Who is it? And what is the problem and will they help in time? Story It was a Sunny day in the ocean everyone was doing there normal duties. Tweak was fixing up Gup- B that again Kwazii crashed it. Tweak: "Sigh" Kwazi why does he always got to crash the Gup B. ""She's fixing it up" Captain Barnacles: "Shows up in the launch bay" How is it going Tweak? Tweak: It's badly damaged but I get it fixed up faster than you can say 'buncha munchy crunchy carrots'!". Captain Barnacles: Good. Meanwhile Dashie was checking the computers for any trouble in the ocean until she got a sos call from someone she knows. Dashie: So far no trouble at all. "screen crackling maday maday.." "Shows a blurry picture of a dachshund do that kinda looked like Dashie but was black and tan" we..""Static" need "static" help. Dashie: "Answers it" Dashie here can you read me..? Dog: Dash.."?stactic" Dashie: is it..you..? Dog: Can't..hear "static" you. "connection got lost" Dashie: Oh no! "presses the Octo-Alert Button" (the octo alert scene is soon and everyone goes to the the HQ) Captain Barnacles: Uh who sounded the Octo- Alert? Peso: I didn't Professor Inkling: I surely didn't Dashie: Uh..I did...we...just ..received a SOS call from..the pacific ocean...and I believe its my older...sister... Kwazii: Shiver me whiskers! Why did you never tell us you had an older sister? Dashie: I guess..i kinda forgot to tell you due to..we been so busy.. Professor Inkling: Oh my! Captain Barnacles: Woah! Then our mission is to rescue the Dashie's sister and others who needs help. Peso kwazii and Dashie into the Gup-A! (they get in Gup-A) Captain Barnacles: Tweak open the octal-hatch! Tweek: "Right away cap! "bites into her carrot and does so" Captain Barnacles: So, where does your sister lives? Dashie: She's love plants and kinda of a plant expoler so she is on a green house boat kinda thing and it should be near..Nova Scotia. Captain Barnacles: Alright lets go there. (Captain Barnacles Drives the Gup-A there (Soon there arrive and its was a old green house boat that was run down) Dashi: woah...this is not what I remember its really old..and run down..it used to be really nice. Kwazii: And.it looks like it's sinking? Shiver me whiskers! Captain Barnacles: First thing is we need to get everyone off that ship. (They go on) Dashi: Sis! "yells" Where are you?! ???: I'm...here..sis.in...my bed room but my room is filling up with water! Dashi gets there and see's her sis paw underneath a wooden bean. Dashie: Oh no! You okay Dahlia?! Dahlia: Yes,..i'm just a bit stuck.. Dashie: "Calls captain barnacles and peso" Come in Captain barnacles and Peso. I found her but her leg is stuck underneath a wooden beam. Peso: Flappty flippers! Don't let her move her paw i'm on my way. Barnacles: So am i! (Soon the Captain and Peso see's the situation") Dahlia: Please..get me out of here... Captain Barncles: Don't worry, we get your leg free. "bends down" "Grunts" lifts the beam an few inches so Dahlia to get her leg free" Dahlia: :"pulls her leg out" Oof.. Much better thanks..."As she turns around she shows the other's see an tiny bump" Captain Barnacles: "Gasp and drops the beam whoops. Dashie and Peso: "gasp" Peso: Flappy flippers! "" At that time Kwazi came in. Kwazi: What's going on here matey's? "See's the bump" Um wozers, what's going on? Dashie: Sis, why did you not tell me? Dahlia: "giggles" my connection is out..I been trying too. Kwazi: What's happening matey's? Peso: Kwazi she's pregnant...And i better make sure...the pups are okay. Kwazi: "gasp" "Well, I'll be a sea monkey's uncle! Captain Barncles: We better get out of here first, its about to collapse. Dashie, Kwazi and Peso: alright captain. Captain Barncles "Carries Dahlia to the Gup-A on the chair and soon the others soon follow. At that time Dahlia's ship sinks to the bottom to the ocean" Dahlia: my...home is gone..completely...gone..Where am i going to live now...?